ridgeracerfandomcom-20200214-history
Ridge Racer 3D
Ridge Racer 3D (リッジレーサー3D) is a racing game video game for the Nintendo 3DS which is developed by Namco Bandai Games. First images of the game were leaked in early November 2010, and Namco confirmed that the video game was going to be released later on in 2011. However, it was later revealed to be a launch title, and was released in Japan on February 26, 2011 and in North America on March 22, 2011, five days prior to the launch of the Nintendo 3DS itself in that region. Ridge Racer 3D was also released in Europe on March 25. Gameplay Ridge Racer 3D is an arcade racing game revolving around cars racing around high speed tracks while drifting. There are two main gameplay types: Single Player and Versus. Versus is a multi-player mode which allows you to play against other players via a wireless connection in Standard Race, One-Make Race and Team Battle by either hosting or joining a race using Nintendo 3DS local play. Other minor gameplay types include: Records (allowing you to view your records achieved in Single Player and check your local rankings based on records acquired from friends or via StreetPass), AV player (allowing you watch replays of your races while listening to the music of your choice), Options, and Garage (allowing you to view and modify cars you have acquired). Single Player Game Modes: *'Grand Prix:' Compete in a series of races in order to win new cars and nitrous kits or to make them available for purchase. *'Quick Tour:' Play in a series of races automatically generated from your preferences: *'Play Time:' Race with the time limit of 3 to 30 mins, multiply by 3 mins. *'Course Type:' Recommended, Drift or High Speed *'Race Category:' Choose from four different categories to race on. *'Stan'dard race: 'Select your car and track in order to race against 7 opponents. *'One-Make Race: 'Select your track and race against 7 opponents all using the same machine. *'Time Attack: Race around a track as fast as possible for 3 laps in order to achieve the fastest time or beat a ghost. *'Street Pass Duel:' Race against the ghosts of other players acquired via StreetPass Drifting There are three types of drift in Ridge Race 3D, they are as follows: *'Mild:' Mild machines are easier than the other categories and are much quicker to recover from a drift but they cannot maintain longer drifts very well. *'Dynamic:' Dynamic machines are good at maintaining long drifts and are much more capable of controlling more adventurous drifts, but they are harder to recover from drifts and are harder to control than the other categories. *'Standard:' This drift type is a nice combination of both mild and dynamic drift types. They are good at both controlling longer drifts but also recovering from them. Cars Regular *Kamata Fiera *Kamata RC410 *Terrazi Wild Gang *Terrazi Starnose *Danver HJ6000 *Danver Hi-Night *Age Prophetie *Assoluto Fatalita *Himmel E.O. *Lucky & Wild Evolver *Lucky & Wild Wisdom *Lucky & Wild Eruption Unlockable *Kamata Angelus *Soldat Crinale *Namco Pac-Man *Rally-X Car *Age Solo Petit 500 *Lucky & Wild Mad Bull StreetPass In Ridge Race 3DS, the StreetPass feature can be used for 1-on-1 duels. These races are done in the form of Duel Ghosts, which are downloaded to the players' 3DS via StreetPass and then allowed to be used in-race. Racing Rules and regulations for races differ from one to another but the overall feel of the races are the same. The number of players you race against can be as high 7 or even as low as 1 (Duel Modes), although the usual number of opponents is 7 for most races. Before starting an event or race you may choose if you would like any support items, these include auto-rocket start, over-limit start and variable nitrous charges. Also when choosing a car you can change its appearance and drift settings, these include: *'Nitrous Type:' How your nitrous gages are charged, used and set out *'Body Design:' This changes the decals and colour schemes on your machine *'Finish: '''The type of paint you machines has *'Body Colour:'''The colour of your machines paint Trivia *When the Basic Grand Prix is finish, the category 2 mode is unlocked. On Design B, this paint scheme looks like Pac Racing Club in R4: Ridge Racer Type 4, Ridge Racer 64 and Ridge Racer DS it can be changed the colors on a car. *When Pac-Man is unlocked, an additional selection of music becomes available. Aside from a new Pac-Man-themed track, the others in the selection originate from the soundtrack of Pac-Man Championship Edition DX. *Ridge Racer 3D is the only game in the series where you can drive cars in reverse. Category:Ridge Racer series Category:Games Category:Article stubs